Wielki stan, mróz i katana?
Ameryka Totalnej Porażki Odcinek 2 Wielki stan, mróz i katana? McKey siedzi koło Chris'a, który prowadzi autobus McKey: Ciao widzowie! Ostatnio w Ameryce Totalnej Porażki! Program oficjalnie się rozpoczął ludzie. Poznaliśmy 13 zupełnie nowych uczestników. Fatime, Kimberly, Rasela, Zacha, Selishe, Allice, Petera, Fer, Gila, Yoanne, Tysona, Henrego i Ariana. Rozpoczęły się pierwsze konflikty. Zach i Rasel od razu się znienawidzili. Fatima pokazała kim naprawdę jest i że raczej to jej powinno się usługiwać. Po przybyciu Gil'a na wyspę od razy przyciągną uwagę żeńskiej części swoim wyglądem. On jest naprawdę piękny! Do rzeczy. Fer która jako jedyna nie poddała się urokowi Gila stała się jego celem. Okazało się, że Fer jest feministką i chcę za wszelką cene powstrzymać uczucie Yoanny do Gil'a. Ostatecznie podzieliliśmy uczestników na trzy drużyny. Podróżników, Turystów i Europejczyków. Zaraz potem pojechaliśmy do Doliny Śmierci. Gdzie uczestnicy mieli za zadanie znaleźć jezioro Badwater. Ale kreatywna nazwa! Ostatecznie po tym jak moja zła osoba ne dała uczestników wody i tak wszyscy przeżyli. Pierwsze zadanie wygrali Europejczycy, a o dziwo najliczniejsza drużyna w sezonie musiała się udać na eliminacje. Ostatecznie z programu wyleciał Henry. Henry oskarżył kogoś o zdradę. Tak. teraz tylko widzowie wiedzą co myśli tak naprawdę Henry. 12 uczestników pozostało w programie. Drużyny są równe. Kto dzisiaj wygra? A kto zostanie odesłany do domu? Idźcie po napoje i popcorn i oglądajcie Amerykę Totalnej Porażki! Za początku witać całą starą ekipę, którą znaliście z serii od I Love Money do Around The World. Wszyscy znikają. Kamera Idzie na zewnątrz. Widać jadący autobus. W nim McKey, rozmawiająca przez telefon oraz Chris podający jej herbatę. W basenie w Białym Domu siedzi Fatima, która odpoczywa, a nad nią widać tuzin samolotów wojskowych. Tyson i Henry wspinają się na McKinley. W dole czeka na nich Zach marudząc jak małe dziecko Yoanna do ucha. Arian stoi w Nowym Yorku na Wall Street, a za nim widać błądzących po wielkim mieście Peter'a i Allice. Dalej kamera idzie do Teksasu, gdzie na pustyni widać Fer, która chcę się przedostać do Meksyku. Na plaży w Kalifornii leży Gil, Kimberly go ogląda, a Rasel się z niej śmieje. Na koniec widać biegnące przez wielką amerykańską prerie Aoife i Selishę, które pokazują napis Ameryka Totalnej Porażki, po czy go targają i widok na całą ekipę sezonu Sypialnia Zwycięzców 120px wszyscy śpią, a Fer opiera głowę o tors Gil'a, po chwili Gil się budzi Gil: Hej feministko pobudka! Fer: Ziew! Gdzie ja jestem? szybko zrywa się z łóżka, gdy widzi jak opiera się o tors Gil'a Fer: Fuj! Zboczeńcu! (pokój zwierzeń)Fer:'''Ten pokoik jest jedynym w tym autobusie gdzie jest łóżko. Podkreślam jest to jedyne łóżko! Jeżeli się ściśnie to zmieszczą się tak akurat 4 osoby. No i dlatego, że Rasel nie chciał spać przy Gil'u to ja wylądowałam pomiędzy Raselem, a Gilem, a Yoanna farciara. Spała tylko koło Gil'a. Dobra nie jestem co by było zazdrosna! '''Rasel: Ludzie dlaczego wy tak krzyczycie! Yoanna: Tak jest jeszcze ciemno! Fer: Właśnie oto chodzi, że jest już 8, a słońce jeszcze nie wstało! Yoanna przeciągnęła się i wstała Yoanna: Musieliśmy pojechać na północ. Do Alaski. Rasel: Ona może mieć racje. Na zewnątrz pada śnieg. (pokój zwierzeń)Rasel: Nie cierpię śniegu! To jest najgorsza rzecz na świecie. Nie wiem jak Yoanna mogła się wychować w Europie! Tak ciągle jest zima! W dodatku ja jestem z Miami! Fer: Ciekawe po co wyciągają nas tak daleko? Yoanna: Mam nadzieje, że będzie jakieś zadanie znośne. Nie mam zimowej kurtki ze sobą... (pokój zwierzeń)Yoanna: Oglądałam wszystkie serie od I Love Money do Around The World i mogłam się w sumie spodziewać, że zrobią coś takiego. Cóż. Niestety muszę to przetrzymać... Część Wypoczynkowa 120px 120px (pokój zwierzeń)Fatima: O lol! Nie wytrzymam! Wyobrażacie sobie, że moja osoba musiała spać na zwyczajnej kanapie?! Nie licząc, że reszta spała na podłodze to i tak. Halo! Jedna kanapa na osiem osób! Nawet Arian! Z mojego VIP Club'u musiał spać na podłodze! Nie no to skandal! Powtarzam skandal na miarę kryzysu Fatimy! (pokój zwierzeń)Arian: Już wyjaśniam. Kryzys Fatimy to przed ostatnie stadium 6 stopniowej skali Fatimy. 1 - skala Spokoju Fatimy, wyjątkowo rzadki, ale się zdarza. 2 - Wątpliwości Fatima. Też rzadko spotykane, ale trzeba uważać. Wtedy jest bardzo irytująca! 3 - Diva Fatima. Najczęstsze stadium Fatimy. No widzieliście to w ostatnim odcinku. 4 - Zła Diva Fatima. Tu już trzeba uważać. Staje się wtedy wredna, ale da się to znieść. 5 - Kryzys Fatimy. Uwaga. Wtedy marudzi koszmarnie! Nie rozmawiaj z nią wtedy! 6 - Śmierć Wszystkim wokoło Fatimy. Zdarzyło się to tylko raz! Wyrzuciła wtedy wszystkich z jej garderoby i spaliła teatr. No istnieją plotki, że jest też 7 stadium Fatimy, jednak do dzisiaj jeszcze tego nie udowodniono! Fatima wstaje naga Zach: O fuj! Ubierz się dziewczyno! Tyson: Moje oczy! Palą! Fatima: Co? Macie coś przeciwko mojemu spaniu topless? Kimberly: Tak! To nie jest wymarzony widok z rana. Fatima: Wiesz ilu facetów dało by się zabić by to zobaczyć? Kimberly: Nie gadaj tylko załóż coś na siebie! rzuca Fatimie szlafrok Fatima: Tak... Mam jeszcze jedno pytanie? Gdzie tutaj jest prysznic? Arian: Nie ma Fatimo. Kochana! Będziemy musieli się kąpać na stacji benzynowej! Fatima zaczęła piszczeć Peter: Bekon? Allice: Lody Czekoladowe! (pokój zwierzeń)Allice: O boże! Fatima była naga. Wiecie? Jak u nas piszczano w domu to oznaczało to, że obiad gotowy. Szkoda że Cleere nie ma z nami. Czuła by się tutaj jak w domu! Arian: Tylko spokojnie Fatimo! (pokój zwierzeń)Arian: O boże! Ona jest pomiędzy 5, a 6 stopniem skali Fatimy! Musimy ją uspokoić! Świat nie otrząsnął by się po śmierci Ariana! Arian: Słuchaj! Mam lody truskawkowe! Chcesz nad nimi ze mną popłakać? Fatima: Tak! Chcę! wzięła mu lody i zaczęła płakać (pokój zwierzeń)Kimberly: Nie dość, że Fatima to jedna wielka dzidzia, nie jedna w tym autobusie podkreślam! To na dodatek jest mega wkurzająca! Pani Fatima nie może się kąpać na stacji benzynowej! Jakby to był jakiś wielki problem... Kimberly: Wiecie co? Zastanowiły mnie słowa Henry'ego. W sumie miał rację. Zach miał dwa głosy. Henry'ego i mój. To musi znaczyć, że Tyson też głosował na Henry'ego. Dlaczego? Tyson: Emm. No Zach mi zapłacił, żebym czasem się nie rozmyślał... Kimberly: Ale dlaczego?! Mielibyśmy przynajmniej jedną osobę, która marudzi mniej... No wiesz. Na Fatime i Zacha raczej nie możemy liczyć. Tyson: No racja. Oni się tylko sobą przejmują... podchodzi do nich Peter i Allice Peter: Hej? Nie widzieliście Selishy? Allice: No. Nigdzie jej nie ma! Peter: Czy to nie dziwne... Allice: ...że tak nagle zniknęła? Peter i Allice: Co myślicie? (pokój zwierzeń)Tyson: Dobra. Mam zawał. To było straszne. Tak jakby Peter i Allice mieli jeden mózg podzielony na pół! To straszne... boję się. Kimberly: Że co? gdzie znowu poszła Selisha. przechodzi Zach Zach: Było ciasno, więc kazałem jej pilnować czy nie ma tych jej Starszych na dachu autobusu... Kimberly: Że co?! Wygoniłeś ją w tą śnieżyce na dach samolotu?! (pokój zwierzeń)Kimberly: To było okropne ze strony Zacha... Wygonił biedną Selishe na dach, bo mu było ciasno! Myślę, że było by lepiej jeżeli by go tutaj teraz nie było... Dach Autobusu 120px 120px Kimberly otwiera właz i wystawia głowę przez właz Kimberly: Selisho? Dobrze się czujesz? Selisha: Tak Kimberly-san! Muszę was chronić przez Starszymi! Kimberly: Chodź do nas! Tu jest niebezpiecznie! Selisha: Wiem to, ale muszę was bronić! Kimberly: Chodź do środka! Pochorujesz się. Jest ... -15 stopni? Jesteśmy na Alasce?! Selisha: Tak! Przekroczyliśmy granicę 2 godziny temu! Kimberly: Chodź się nie wygłupiaj! Możesz nas w środku bronić! Selisha: Nie. Będę was bronić, za cene życia. pokazuje się Zach Zach:' Dobrze! Oby tak dalej, a wszyscy przeżyjemy! (pokój zwierzeń)Zach: Ta głupia dziewczyna chcę nas bronić przed jej urojeniami! Haha! Dobrze przynajmniej tutaj na dole jest luźniej! Kimberly zrzuca Zach'a na dół Zach: Co robisz głupia?! Alaska, Zamarznięte Jezioro 120px 120px 120px McKey: Cześć kochani! wszyscy stoją koło siebie bez kurtek McKey: Nie macie kurtek? Znowu wyjdę na złą prowadzącą! Fer: Nie myśleliśmy, że wyciągniecie nas, aż na Alaskę! McKey: Przepraszam najmocniej! Szybko wyjaśniam dzisiejsze zadanie. Wiecie dobrze, że na Alasce nie ma prawa nic wyrosnąć. Więc, ludzie tutaj żywią się głównie rybami. Nie myślcie, że to łatwe macie tutaj przyrządy służące do robienia przerębli. Musicie złowić jak największą rybę. Jeżeli naprawdę już nie wytrzymacie tutaj, to śmiało idźcie do autobusu. 120px Zach: No to cześć! Fatima: Idę na gorącą czekoladę! Papa! Zach i Fatima idą do autobusu Kimberly: Świetnie! I zostawili nas samych! Tyson: Wiesz. Może to i dobrze. Przynajmniej nie będą nam marudzić do ucha cały czas! Kimberly: Przynajmniej to. (pokój zwierzeń)Kimberly: Z jednej strony się cieszyłam, ale z drugiej była nas tylko dwójka. Będzie nam ciężej, ale do łowienia ryb też nam za bardzo nie przydały by się dwie marudzące osoby. Jak przegramy, to przynajmniej wyleci w końcu Zach, a zaraz potem Fatima. Tyson wierci przerębel Kimberly: Brr... Strasznie tutaj zimno. Tyson: Tak! Złowimy tą rybę i wracamy do autobusu. Kimberly: Jak ja zazdroszczę Fatimie i Zachowi! Autobus Fatima i Zach piją czekoladę z piankami Fatima: I to rozumiem! Cisza spokój i gorąca czekolada! Zach: Tak! I te pianki! Fatima: Zgadza się. Tylko Fatima mogła wpaść na tak genialny pomysł z piankami! Zach: Nie myślisz by może pójść do nich i im pomóc? Fatima: Nie! zaczynają się śmiać Alaska, Zamarznięte Jezioro 120px Rasel kończy wywiercać przerębel Gil: Oby udało się złowić jakąś nisko kaloryczną rybkę. Ten brzuszek nie lubi tłuszczu! Yoanna: Oj zgadzam się! Grzech by było poić go tłuszczem! (pokój zwierzeń)Gil: Cieszę się, że Yoanna tak na mnie leci. Przynajmniej mam pewność, że na mnie nie zagłosuje kiedy przegramy! Gorzej jest z Fer i Raselem. Co do tej dwójki to nie mam pewności... Fer: Rasel. Kiedy skończysz? Rasel: Jak skończę, to skończę! Fer: No, ok. Yoanna: Właśnie jak się łowi ryby? Rasel: Nigdy nie łowiłaś? Yoanna: No nie. Gil: Ja też nigdy nie łowiłem. Fer: I ja niestety też nie. (pokój zwierzeń)Rasel: Oto widzicie pokolenie supermarketu! Jak można było nigdy nie łowić? No prawda. Czasem się złowi dwugłową rybę, ale częściej się łowi te normalne. A jakie to oszczędności! Rasel: Dobra. Już skończone! 120px Peter: Jak się używa tego czegoś? Allice: No. Nie mam pojęcia. Arian: Ani ja. Może Selisha coś zrobi? Selisha zaczyna uderzać kataną w lód Arian: Czy ona wie, że ta katana jest plastikowa? Peter: Ona jest plastikowa? Allice: No sama myślałam,... Peter i Allice: ...że jest plastikowa! Arian: Zaczynam się was bać! Peter: A wie ktoś jak się łowi? Allice: Co to łowi? Peter: Właśnie co to jest? (pokój zwierzeń)Arian: W porównaniu z nimi, Arian mógłby dostać Nobela... Arian: To chyba ten sznurek się wrzuca do wody. Allice: To jest to łowi? Peter: Łowi? Jak fajnie to brzmi! 120px 20 minut później Kimberly: Nie no złowiłam tylko pare małych rybek i posążek McKey. Skąd on tam się znalazł? McKey: Skąd to macie? Chris to tam wrzucił jak mówił, że skopiowałam jest pomysł z Zemsty Wyspy. Kimberly: Czy to też będzie oznaczało nietykalność?! McKey: Tak, mimo jakiś praw autorskich Chris. Jeżeli będziecie mieli więcej głosów to nie odpadniecie. Tyson: Nie no. To genialne! McKey: Tak, tak... Tyson i Kimberly łowią dalej 120px Gil: No muszę przyznać, że masz do tego ręke Rasel! Rasel: Dzięki. Mimo to, że nie chcesz mi w żaden sposób pomagać... Gil: Oj tam, oj tam. Fer: Ważne żebyśmy wygrali. Co dalej to już nie ważne. Yoanna: Zgadzam się. Rasel: Może przestaniemy? I tak już mamy dość ryb. Turyści niczego nie złowią, a Podróżnicy też nie są w tym najlepsi... Yoanna: Racja. Fer: Też myślę, że to dobry pomysł. Alaska, Targ Rybny 120px 120px 120px McKey: Witajcie! Tutaj dokonamy oceny waszych zdobyczy. Pamiętajcie. Kto dostanie za swoje ryby najwięcej pieniędzy znowu będzie spać w sypialni zwycięzców! Jest o co walczyć! Fer: Racja. McKey: Pierwszych poproszę Podróżników!. Co wam się udało złowić? Tyson:'Pare takich małych rybek i jedną większą. ''McKey liczy na palcach '''McKey: To będzie z 8 dolarów. Kimberly: Co?! Tak mało? Tyson: Jak oni mają wyżyć za takie ceny?! McKey: Też tak myślę, ale takie są ceny. Teraz Europejczycy! Rasel: Proszę. Oto co my złowiliśmy. McKey: To będzie z 15 dolarów gratuluje! (pokój zwierzeń)Gil: Wcale nie byliśmy tacy lepsi od Podróżników. Łatwo mogliśmy przegrać. McKey: A teraz ostatni Turyści. Peter: My mamy tylko jedną sardynkę z puszki... Arian: Nie miałeś tego mówić! Allice: Ile za to dostaniemy?! Dużo?! Tak z 5 tysięcy? McKey: Przykro mi, ale nie dostaniecie nic. I niestety zobaczymy was również na eliminacji. Selisha: Selisha-san zawiodła! Arian: Oj właśnie zawiodła! Allice: To znaczy, że ktoś odpadnie! zaczyna się przytulać do Petera Ceremonia 120px McKey: Cześć! No to niestety wasza pierwsza ceremonia. Arian: Nie mówię, przez kogo tutaj jesteśmy! Selisha: Wiem, że zawiodłam! Peter: Biedna Selisha! Allice: O tak biedna Selisha! Peter: Tak mi jej szkoda! Allice: Mi również. Peter i Allice zaczynają płakać McKey: Macie chusteczki! Peter i Allice: Dziękuje! McKey: Nie ma za co! Arian: No dalej! Powiedz, że Selisha wylatuje i miejmy już to wszystko z głowy, a ja wrócę do Fatimy i będzie dobrze! McKey: Dobrze więc rozdaje dolary. Arian: Najwyższy czas! McKey: Pierwszy dolar jest dla Petera! Peter idzie do McKey i odbiera swojego dolara Peter: Super Allice! Zostaję! Allice: Brawo Peter! McKey: Drugi dolar jest dla ... Allice! Gratuluje! Allice: O dziękuje! podchodzi do Petera i zaczyna z nim skakać ze szczęścia McKey: Nie no znowu dla mnie trudny moment. Więc tak dzisiaj z programu odpada... dramatyczna muzyka Arian: Szybciej! McKey: odpada... Selisha. Selisha: Selisha-san rozumie i najmocniej przeprasza, że was nie obroniła! Peter: Nie martw się Selisho! Allice: Właśnie, nie martw się! Selisha wysiada z autobusu Selisha: Przepraszam was. Przepraszam was jeszcze raz czy ... autobus odjeżdża McKey: I tak jesteśmy po pierwszej eliminacji u Turystów. Kto odpadnie następny? Kto i jak odpadnie? Oglądajcie to w kolejnym odcinku Ameryki Totalnej Porażki!!! Ekskluzywny Klip Selisha stoi za środku zamarzniętego jeziora Selisha: Zawiodłam wszystkich! Powinna się zabić, żeby zamazać moją hańbę. No nie obroniłam ich przed Starszymi. Jestem kochmarna! próbuje się zabić plastikową kataną Koniec Kategoria:Odcinki Ameryki Totalnej Porażki